Soundtrack originale di Final Fantasy VI
''Final Fantasy VI: Original Soundtrack ''è la colonna sonora di Final Fantasy VI, composta da Nobuo Uematsu. È stata rilasciata in Giappone e Nord America in due album diversi, chiamati rispettivamente ''Final Fantasy VI: Original Sound Version ''e ''Kefka's Domain - The complete soundtrack from the Final Fantasy III video game. '' È l'ultima delle colonne sonore per titoli 16-Bit della serie, e la più lunga di questa generazione. Per Nobuo Uematsu, le musiche di Final Fantasy VI segnarono la fine di una tappa importante della sua carriera, in quanto si sentì abbastanza sicuro da poter comporre tutte le successive colonne sonore della serie. Uematsu ha inoltre affermato che questa particolare colonna sonora fu la più difficile in assoluto. Vennero rilasciati in seguito altri due album: ''Final Fantasy VI: Grand Finale ''e ''Piano Collection. '' ''Final Fantasy VI: Original Soundtrack ''ha ottenuto voti e recensioni molto positive, ed è stata nominata più di una volta una delle migliori colonne sonore della storia dei videogiochi. Brani come "Terra's Theme" e "Aria di Mezzo Carattere" sono popolari ancora oggi. Lista delle musiche Disco Uno #"Omen" (4:15) #"The Mines of Narshe" (2:48) #"Awakening" (1:41) #"Locke's Theme" (2:01) #"Battle" (1:59) #"Victory Fanfare" (0:39) #"Edgar & Sabin's Theme" (2:32) #"Kefka" (2:43) #"Mt.Koltz" (2:30) #"The Returners" (2:42) #"Shadow's Theme" (1:53) #"Troops March On" (1:56) #"Cyan's Theme" (2:21) #"The Unforgiven" (1:23) #"Phantom Forest" (3:17) #"Phantom Train" (2:49) #"The Veldt" (2:17) #"Gau's Theme" (1:50) #"The Serpent Trench" (2:06) #"Kids Run Through the City" (2:42) #"Under Martial Laws" (2:26) #"Celes's Theme" (2:56) #"Protect the Espers!" (1:57) #"The Decisive Battle" (2:01) #"Metamorphosis" (1:25) Disco Due #"Terra's Theme" (3:50) #"Coin of Fate" (3:14) #"Techno de Chocobo" (1:35) #"Forever Rachel" (2:51) #"Slam Shuffle" (2:20) #"Spinach Rag" (2:13) #"Overture" (4:46) #"Aria di Mezzo Carattere" (3:55) #"Wedding Waltz ~ Duel" (4:00) #"Grand Finale" (3:14) #"Setzer's Theme" (1:55) #"Johnny C. Bad" (2:54) #"The Gestahl Empire" (3:11) #"Magitek Research Facility" (2:32) #"The Airship Blackjack" (3:04) #"What?" (1:07) #"Mog's Theme" (1:54) #"Strago's Theme" (2:29) #"Relm's Theme" (2:54) #"Esper World" (2:37) Disco Tre #"Floating Continent" (2:27) #"Catastrophe" (2:15) #"Battle to the Death" (2:34) #"Rest in Peace" (0:29) #"Dark World" (3:03) #"From that Day On..." (2:14) #"Searching for Friends" (2:56) #"Gogo's Theme" (2:10) #"Epitaph" (2:50) #"The Magic House" (2:32) #"Umaro's Theme" (1:54) #"The Fanatics" (1:47) #"Kefka's Tower" (2:49) #Dancing Mad (17:35) #"Balance is Restored" (21:29) #"The Prelude" (2:21) Curiosità *I brani "Dancing Mad" e "Balance is Restored" sono i più lunghi dell'intera serie. *Il titolo del brano "Johnny C. Bad" è un riferimento alla canzone "Johnny B. Goode", di Chuck Berry. *Il sito web GameSpot ha nominato la colonna sonora di Final Fantasy VI la migliore del mondo dei videogiochi, con 807 punti in totale. *"Dancing Mad" è stato definita "Una delle migliori canzoni composte su tastiera di tutti i tempi", da Patrick Gann di RPGFan. Collegamenti Esterni *- Final Fantasy VI Original Sound Version VGMdb - Final Fantasy VI Original Sound Version *- Final Fantasy VI Original Sound Version(reprint) VGMdb - Final Fantasy VI Original Sound Version(reprint) *- Kefka's Domain - The complete soundtrack from the Final Fantasy III video game VGMdb - Kefka's Domain - The complete soundtrack from the Final Fantasy III video game en:Original Soundtrack of Final Fantasy VI ru:Original Soundtrack of Final Fantasy VI Categoria:Final Fantasy VI Categoria:Album musicali